There are many power storage and generation devices for vehicles. For instance, a fuel cell is a thermodynamically open system in which a fuel, such as hydrogen, irreversibly reacts with an oxidant, such as oxygen, to form water and electrical energy. By contrast, a battery is an electrochemical device that is often formed of a number of separate electrochemical battery cells interconnected to a single set of terminals providing an electrical output.